


Life Wasn't Always Hell

by TheHitoro



Series: Subnautica Garbage [3]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: These are out of order chronologically, jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: Some interactions between the survivors before the crash, to explain relationships between the characters :3These are gonna be largely dialogue heavy and kinda getting me into gear to write interactions between the characters of my main fic, so tell me if there are ways to improve here!1. Ryley & Ozzy2. Ryley & Danby





	1. Don't ask me why the cafe has alcohol

Ryley planted his elbows on the counter of the cafe and rested his weight against it with a sigh. Ozzy gave him a look, "That bad huh?"

Ryley groaned and put a hand on his face, "Why are people so stupid Ozzy? It's a simple job. You stock each lifepod and you make sure they're clean, is that so much to ask? Yet every time I go and check behind them there's always something. A pod's missing a scanner, or a divesuit, or any goddamn rations, or maybe there's something smeared on the goddamn wall! What am I doing wrong, Ozzy!? How can I make these dumb fuckers listen to me!"

Ozzy turned toward the back room of his cafe and opened the door, "Sounds like you need something a little bit stronger than coffee, Ryley. I've got some wine in the back, and even though it's supposed to be for passengers only, well, we've only got seven of 'em and the emissary at least looks like he's sworn off the stuff, so we should have a good surplus."

Ryley gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, Ozzy, I'd really appreciate it. Keens been getting on my ass lately, and it's not even about the lifepods. Some joker thinks they're absolutely hilarious hacking into the VR suite and making other players die at will! And Keen expects me to be able to keep them out of the system! I swear everything I know about computers I've learned on this goddamn voyage. I'll catch that fucking hacker, and I'll kick their ass!"

Ozzy pored a glass of wine and Ryley a concerned look, "Please don't assault anyone Ryley."

Ryley sighed a took the proffered glass, taking a sip from it, "Nah, I'm not actually gonna kick anyone's ass. I'm gonna tell him to stop making my job miserable though." He took a long sip of his wine before pausing and swirling it around in the glass for a second. "I have to say, this stuff is absolutely nasty. But it's alcohol, and I'm not getting paid enough to turn down free alcohol."

Ozzy let out a laugh, "Alright Ryley, finish your drink so I can lock up for the night. You're not the only one who wants today to be over."

Ryley tilted the drink all the way back, finishing it off, before handing the glass back to Ozzy. "Alright Ozzy, I'll let you lock up, see you tomorrow." Ryley took a few steps toward the doorway before turning back, "Oh yeah, and thanks for the drink."

Ozzy smiled and waved to Ryley as he exited the cafe, "You're welcome, have a good, eh, night I guess."

Ryley snorted, "Close enough."


	2. A visit to the Doctor's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a series of posts someone made on tumblr about Ryley being a dumbass based on the way he tests tools in Subnautica, so I hc that he get's minor injuries a lot lol

Danby turned around and put a hand to his face, "What is it this time Robinson? Did you burn yourself with a repair tool? Or did you yank your arm out of it's socket with a propulsion cannon while 'checking to see if it worked'?"

Ryley smirked, "For one that was a one-time mistake, and for two I'm still surprised you didn't know how to put an arm back in it's socket seeing as you're, ya know, a doctor."

Danby waved a hand in Ryley's direction, "It's not like I'm doing that sort of thing regularly, you're the only problem who keeps coming in to see me every other day. Now, what is your problem this time?"

Ryley grimaces an points a finger to the side of his face where a red welt was popping up, "I don't want to talk about the circumstances, I just want an ice pack for this."

Danby groaned and rubbed a hand down his face before walking into the pack of his office to the ice machine, "Robinson, I don't know what we're going to do with you. Who started it this time?"

Ryley sat down heavily in a chair a chose a spot on the wall to focus on, "Goddamn technician wouldn't let me do my job, and... words were said, and he started throwing punches, and then the CTO found us and we explained the situation, and then I may have opened my mouth again, and then we were all going at it, all of this in Lifepod 21 by the way, until Berkely came by to drag her and the technician away from me."

Danby stopped what he was doing to give Ryley an unimpressed look before continuing to fill an auto-seal ice pack, "You're lucky that the double trouble likes to keep things on the down-low on account of the shit they get into Robinson, or else Keen might just fire you out of an airlock at this point."

Ryley gave a little laugh, "He might if he started comparing my screw-ups with the double trouble's antics."

Danby handed him the icepack, "Those two are just more consistent with messing everything up then you are. How bad off is that technician and Yu anyway, should I be expecting to see them too?"

Ryley grimaced, "I got a few good hits in on both of 'em but the technician seemed like the prideful sort, and you know that the CTO doesn't go to the medbay unless she's actively dying."

Danby sat back down in front of his computer, "Speaking of dying, don't you have a job?".

Ryley got up out of the chair, "I was waiting for that technician to finish in the lifepod, but he's probably done by now, so I suppose I should get back to work before Keen get's on my case and asks me why I came here again."

Danby smirked, "That's right, now get out of my office! Oh, and try not to be so goddamn cynical with the rest of the crew, damnit. Some of 'em are damn near itching for a fight with how long we've been stuck in space. You're about the fourth person who's come in this week after getting in a fight with some grouchy engineer."

Ryley shrugged and began the walk back to his work area, "Well if they can't handle a few months in a spaceship, that's their problem, some of us actually have to do this for a living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk the "double trouble" is Yu and Berkely, I hc them as the ultimate Bros lol
> 
> Next time: Ehh idk I have ideas, but I'm terrible at deciding myself so here's a little list of interaction ideas; Gale and Jane, Ryley and Ozzy and Danby, Keen and Khasar, Keen and Yu, Khasar and Kahrin, James and Ryley, Ozzy and Khasar, Ryley and Yu and Berkely, Yu and Berkely, Lauren and Ryley, Lauren and Kahrin,


	3. Prepare for trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble was asked for, so here :)

Asura Yu finished the last line of code that would turn the next set of people using the VR suite upside down for the length of their game and hit the enter button, smirking and closing the app on her PDA. "Berkely, how long do you figure till Hard-ass Robinson is alerted?" 

Berkely looked up from his own tablet and looked over at Yu with a smile, "In a few minutes, probably. You know how this goes by now, Yu, and he's gonna catch us eventually."

Yu blew a raspberry at him and pulled up the video feed of the robotics bay, watching her underlings fiddle away with whatever pet project they were using to keep their hands busy. "Us? I'm the one who puts the viruses in."

Berkely glanced up at her from his tablet again, "Yes, but I share in the sense of victory you get from messing with 'Non-essential Chief Robinson'."

Yu snickered at that before pulling up a feed to the VR game on her PDA, "Berkely, we've got a catch!" 

Her partner in crime put his PDA on the counter and leaned over Yu's shoulder with a grin, "No way, is that the man himself?"

Yu nodded, her smirk almost tearing across her whole face, "Yup, and Doctor Danby and eh, the guy from the cafe I think?"

Berkely whistled, "Man, weird that a guy that stuck up actually has friends, he seems like the kind of guy to spend all his free time cleaning his own quarters day in and day out."

Yu laughed as the trio plugged themselves into the VR set, "Now, Berkely, the fun begins."

The three were in all states of confusion, with the cafe-worker seeming confused by the whole thing, Doctor Danby spinning his charater around on his head like a mad man, and Robinson fuming and yelling about the hackers responsible. The two afformentioned hackers burst into a fit of laughter. Berkely looked at Danby's character, "The Doctor seems to be having fun, at least."

Yu shook her head while the three unplugged from VR, "He was probably trying to calm Robinson down, he's gonna be up in a tizzy until Officer Keen gets me to wipe the virus myself. He keeps asking me to give Robinson tips to help him wipe the viruses himself, for some reason, he keeps doing it all wrong!" The two shared a laugh as the target of their prank trudged off followed by his two companions.

Yu smiled, "You know what would be better?" Before Berkely could ask, she wiped the virus from the system. 

Berkely smirked before going back to his tablet, "You absolute madwoman, this is going to drive him mad, you know that right?"

Yu let out a laugh, "Anything to keep myself from going insane on this space-boat."

**Author's Note:**

> Pod 03 Female- Jane Chronister  
> Pod 03 Male- Gale Jamesson  
> Pod 04 Dude- Victor Gavinz  
> Pod 06 Crew- Lauren Pella  
> Pod 06 Passenger- Kahrin Astudon  
> Pod 07 Dude- James Kensington


End file.
